Guerra Final
Guerra Final é o décimo episódio de Ben 10: Omni Squad. Sinopse A Guerra Final contra a Legião começa, Ben e o Omni Squad precisará se reunir com outros vilões se quiser vencer a batalha, enquanto isso alguns membros da Legião estão dispostos a fazerem de tudo para alcançarem seus próprios objetivos. Enredo Anteriormente em Omni Squad: '''A Legião conseguiu todos os componentes para iniciar a invasão, enquanto Rook descobre que Max era um traidor junto com Ben Insano que explodiu. Agora a Legião marcha para a batalha final, o verdadeiro Max está em Vilgax sendo vigiado por Encantriz que está do lado da Legião. Os Encanadores se preparavam para ir à Rússia, onde Albedo e Khyber comandavam o segundo Portal do Hiper Espaço, Ben Supremo e Brenda 10 iam liderar a missão. Ben e Ben 23 iriam para Londres onde o primeiro Portal do Hiper Espaço estava sendo controlado por Vilgax e Maltruant, e por última Nova Orleans, onde Gwen 10 e Benzarro estavam partindo para enfrentar Zs’skayr. Ben e Ben 23 junto com Rook se preparavam para ir a Cidade de Baixo, onde os Cavaleiros Eternos combatiam o exército de Bioids de Vilgax que invadiam o lugar. Ben transformado em Ultra T possuía a Teen Speed onde Rook estava montado, Ben 23 transformado em Yeti Elétrico combatia os Bioids, enquanto a Teen Speed melhorada atirava lasers contra os robôs. De repente Bestas Temporais controladas por Eon aparecem. Uma delas acerta a Teen Speed e Rook cai dentro do rio da Cidade de Baixo. Ben se transforma em Contra Tempo e lança vários raios temporais em Eon que desvia, Ben muda de forma para Alien X e começa a voar. O herói pergunta como Eon sobreviveu à explosão, o vilão diz que é feito da energia do próprio Caos e ele não pode ser destruído, Alien X soca Eon e o lança para longe, Ben 23 aparece transformado em Pesky Dust e coloca o vilão para dormir, de repente a Cidade de Baixo começa a explodir, Sir Morton manda Ben, Ben 23 e Rook fugirem. Alien X diz que não vai deixar o Cavaleiro Eterno morrer ali, ele diz que a melhor coisa que ele pode fazer é morrer defendendo seu povo e não vai deixar aqueles robôs malditos chegarem a Bellwood. Ben 23 se transforma em Arraia-a-Jato e pega Rook, eles fogem por um buraco na superfície, Alien X começa a flutuar e vê um exército de Bioids cercando Sir Morton e o Cavaleiro Eterno apertando o detonador das bombas instaladas na Cidade de Baixo. Ben volta ao normal junto com Ben 23 na superfície de Bellwood, Ben diz que não vai deixar mais ninguém morrer, ele promete que vai acabar com a Legião. Rook diz que eles precisam ir, Ben e Ben 23 entram na Proto Truck e partem para Londres. Ben Supremo e Ben 10 estavam chegando à Rússia junto aos Encanadores, quando de repente um raio acerta a nave e ela começa a cair. Ben Supremo manda que Gwen salve os Encanadores, o herói com as habilidades de Arraia-a-Jato parte para combater a ameaça e se depara com Albedo transformado em Astrodáctilo e com seu chicote de energia, segura a perna de Ben Supremo, lançando-lhe para longe, mas o herói revida com seu laser pelos olhos. Gwen 10 aparece transformada em Assombrada e arranha Astrodactyl com suas unhas, o vilão volta ao normal e começa a cair. De repente Hipnótico aparece e salva Albedo, Ben Supremo com a habilidade de Arraia-a-Jato e de Iguana Ártica acerta Hipnótico com um sopro congelante e o predador cai no chão, quebrando o gelo e fazendo com que um enorme pedaço acertasse Albedo em sua coluna vertebral. De repente Khyber aparece e assobia, seu panunciano se transforma em Tyranopóde e começam a atacar Ben Supremo e Gwen 10, os Encanadores começam a atirar e Tyranopóde engole alguns, Magistrado Arnux manda que Ben Supremo e Gwen 10 fujam. Ben Supremo com as habilidades de Alien X abre um portal negro e Gwen 10 corre fugindo de Tyranópode, ela olha para trás e vê o predador engolindo Magistrado Arnux que se sacrificara por ela. Em Nova Orleans, Zs'Skayr comandava um exército de Tokustares mutantes, Benzarro transformado em Idem tentava atrasar e se multiplicava cada vez mais, enquanto isso Gwen transformada em Feedback eletrocutava os Tokustares pelo céu, a mesma flutuava por um feitiço que aprendera. De repente, Zs'Skayr aparece e Benzarro se transforma em Vompiro, ele inicia uma luta em vão contra o vilão e Zs'Skayr o lança para longe. Benzarro se transforma em Nanomech e Zs'Skayr lhe perde de vista, o herói lança vários lasers contra o vilão, e ele começa a enfraquecer. Benzarro muda de forma para Mega Olhos e lança vários lasers contra Zs'Skayr que caído e desmaiado se rende. Benzarro volta ao normal e pega sua cápsula de ectoplasma que prende o vilão dentro dela, deixando-lhe incapacitado. Benzarro grita para Gwen que eles conseguiram e Gwen abre um portal roxo, Benzarro se transforma em Vompiro e voando entra dentro do portal e some, dentro do portal, Zs’Skayr foge da cápsula e soca Benzarro, ele cita um feitiço e some em uma explosão negra. Enquanto isso, Ben e Ben 23 junto a Rook descem em Londres, onde Encantriz defendia o portal do hiper espaço da tropa dos Plombiers (Encanadores Franceses) Ben diz que Ben 23 vai precisar de uma ajudinha para conseguir lutar com Encantriz e coloca um Slimebiote em seu pulso, Ben 23 se transforma em Lobisônico, ele parte para cima de Encantriz e o slimebiote usa as habilidades de Astrodactyl para voar, Encantriz grita '''Mentalica Confusa, Ben se transforma em Bloxx, ele tenta acerta Encantriz com uma metralhadora de Bloxx, mas o lugar muda para uma floresta e Kai aparece, Ben volta ao normal e fica encarando ela, Rook diz que ela é uma ilusão e Kai parte para cima dele, um monstro aparece e Lobisônico luta contra ele, enquanto Ben transformado em Fantasmático, tenta possui Encantriz, mas ela lança um feitiço que explode o herói e ele volta ao normal. Ben se transforma em Bloxx e manda Ben 23 usar a manobra 21, Bloxx cria um iglu em Rook e Ben 23 se transforma em Podrão e lança um gás que faz Encantriz dormir. Encantriz desmaiada é pega por Rook, Ben e Ben 23 voltam ao normal e Azmuth diz que todo o Esquadrão Omnitrix precisa voltar à base, pois Maltruant está atacando o local. Brenda 10 e Ben Supremo junto com Benzarro e Gwen 10 aparecem em Londres, Ben diz que eles precisam ir ao QG, onde um ataque está acontecendo, todos entram na Proto Truck e Rook e os outros partem para o QG no espaço. No QG dos Encanadores, Maltruant destruía tudo no local. Ben e o resto do Omni Squad chegam ao local, Ben transformado em Diamante pergunta onde está seu avô, Maltruant diz que ele está muito bem sendo torturado em Zaphodren. Diamante parte para cima de Maltruant e inicia uma luta com um vilão, Azmuth aparece em seu traje e diz que Maltruant não pode sair dali. O Omni Squad inicia a manobra 92 e todos se transformam em Atômicos, Ben muda de forma para Contra Tempo e Maltruant congela todo o tempo, Contra Tempo o faz voltar ao normal e acerta a carruagem de Maltruant com um raio, o vilão pega uma bomba chronosapien e diz que está muito feliz em acabar com Ben antes mesmo de ele saber. Gwen, Kevin, Verdona, Bezel e Adwaita aparecem no QG dos Encanadores, Ben nervoso diz que Maltruant está aprontando alguma coisa que envolva viagem no tempo, Verdona se intromete na conversa e diz que agora o foco é salvar Max das mãos dos vilões, Ben diz que Max está em Zaphodren, mas agora que Eon está vivo e Encantriz está junto com a Legião, ele não sabe mais o que fazer. Gwen diz que a Legião, Verdona diz que eles precisam da ajuda que puderem para enfrentar a Legião, e ela diz que conhece um amigo de longa data seu que conheceu em Anur Transyl. Na prisão do QG dos Encanadores, Verdona junto com Ben e Gwen abria a cela onde Lord Transyl estava. O vilão corre para abraçar Verdona que o lança para longe, Ben pergunta se eles são realmente amigos, Verdona diz que Lord Transyl quis sugar sua mana, por isso ela teve que lhe matar, mas eles já tiveram um caso quando o Universo ainda era garoto, Gwen faz uma cara de nojo e Lord Transyl pergunta como pode ajudar, Verdona diz que ele precisa enfrentar Zs’Skayr, Lord Transyl diz que aceita com uma condição, Verdona começa a recitar Explosia Evera, mas Lord Transyl diz que vai fazer de graça dessa vez. Ben diz que a Equipe Magia, composta por, Gwen, Verdona, Adwaita e Bezel devem ir lutar contra Encantriz, Lord Transyl e Benzarro irão atrás de Zs’Skayr. Ben Supremo, Brenda 10 e Gwen 10 devem ir capturar Khyber e Rook e Kevin deverão ir junto com a Equipe Magia resgatar Max. Ben 23 pergunta o que ele vai fazer, Ben diz que eles vão atrás de Vilgax e Maltruant. Paradoxo aparece para Ben e Ben 23, Ben pergunta se Paradoxo descobriu o plano Maltruant e Vilgax, Paradoxo diz que Maltruant foi pegar uma peça de sua armadura conhecida como Lazárus, que pode envelhecer ou rejuvenescer algo. Paradoxo pergunta se Ben já cuidou de Eon, Ben diz que uns amigos seus foram acabar com ele. Paradoxo diz que eles já estão atrasados e agora Maltruant já chegou aonde queria. Em Bellwood, Os Sábados Secretos lutavam contra Eon, Zak com sua garra lança nas costas de Eon e vilão cai no chão. Kogato soca Eon e o vilão cai no chão, Eon se rende e pede para ser preso logo. Em Zaphodren, Gwen, Rook, Kevin, Bezel, Adwaita e Verdona descem da Lata Velha III, Verdona diz que um feitiço de teletransporte seria melhor. De repente várias explosões começam a acontecer na nave e Encantriz surge em chamas. Verdona grita Revelara Ocuta e uma enorme biblioteca se revela. Encantriz cria enormes feixes de energia, mas Verdona cria um escudo e os repele. Kevin diz a Rook que eles precisam ir atrás de Max, os dois fogem por uma porta. Encantriz diz que agora tem energia suficiente para acabar com todos ali, ela grita Dragona Corpora e se transforma em um enorme dragão verde, cuspindo chamas nos heróis. Bezel diz que só há um jeito de enfrentar aquele ser, um feitiço de drenagem. Verdona pega a mão de Gwen e de Addawita e Gwen pega na mão de Bezel, os quatro gritam juntos Energa Drenna Energa Volupta e um feixe de luz acerta Encantriz que volta ao normal e desmaia. Bezel diz que aquela feiticeira possui muita energia do caos acumulada nela, agora que só pode vir de um demônio, Gwen completa a frase com a palavra Diagon. Rook e Kevin aparecem carregando Max e Verdona corre e o beija, Max diz aquele é o dia mais feliz de sua vida, ao reencontrar seu verdadeiro amor. Em Anur Transyl, Benzarro transformado em Frankestrike jogava raios elétricos em Zs’Skayr, um deles acerta Lord Transyl que explode em energia e volta ao normal, ele diz que o julgamento de Zs'Skayr será feito e que ele pagará por tudo, ele abre sua boca e pula em cima do vilão. Ben, Ben 23 e Paradoxo chegam a uma densa floresta, eles olham para um local, onde um jovem Vilgax lutava contra Bigotóide com seus bigodes transformados em clavas em chamas graças a Skurd. Ben pergunta por que eles estão ali, Paradoxo diz que Maltruant vai aparecer ali junto a Vilgax, Ben diz que vai ter 2 Vilgaxes e 1 Maltruantes e que apenas 1 Ben não vai dar conta de tudo aquilo. Paradoxo diz que se os dois se meterem na luta, o tecido do espaço tempo pode se rasgar, Ben diz que é um risco que ele deve correr. De repente, Ben 23 transformado em Lightining Bolt soca Vilgax e o lança para longe, o Bigotóide pergunta como Ben 23 foi parar ali, Ben e Paradoxo aparecem e o Ben (17 anos) pergunta como tudo aquilo está ali. Paradoxo explica que Maltruant vai aparecer daqui a pouco junto com o Vilgax mais velho. Um portal vermelho se abre e Vilgax aparece junto com Maltruant, Ben se transforma em Fogo Fátuo, Vilgax pergunta se em 200 anos Ben não apredeu a lutar sem seu relógio. Fogo Fátuo diz que Vilgax pode falar o que quiser já que vai perder mesmo. Vilgax parte para cima do alien, enquanto Ben 23 transformado em Contra Tempo lutava contra Maltruant, Ben (17 anos) enfrentava o jovem Vilgax. Fogo Fátuo lança várias sementes que explodiam em Vilgax, o alien dizia que Vilgax podia ter experiência, mais era um grande velhaco. Maltruant lança um raio em Vilgax e ele volta a sua forma jovem. Fogo Fátuo diz que ele deveria ter ficado de bico calado. Vilgax agora rejuvenescido tentava cortar o herói com sua espada de energia. De repente, Ben 10K aparece transformado em Contra Atômico, ele lança Vilgax para longe com um soco. Ben pergunta o que ele está fazendo ali, Ben 10K diz que Ben ia precisar de uma ajuda, ele pega no Omnitrix e bate, Ben se transforma em Blackhole, Ben 10K diz que ele tem o poder de abrir portais e de lançar energia, Blackhole diz que isso vai ser interessante Vilgax parte para cima de Blackhole que abre um portal e Vilgax aparece na frente de Contra Atômico que o soca. Paradoxo começa a flutuar no ar e diz que o tecido do hiper espaço está se quebrando, ele vai romper e todas as dimensões irão explodir, Maltruant grita que sempre soube que aquilo ia acontecer. Paradoxo grita para Ben 23 que está na hora do combinado. Ben 23 puxa uma mascára ID de sua cara e se revela Benzarro, ele diz que precisa fazer o é melhor para todo, ele precisa salvar o mundo, ele precisa ser um herói. Benzarro se transforma direto em Alien X Supremo e explode em um milhão de dados, que começam a reconstruir o céu que estava sendo transformado em apenas um enorme rasgo branco, e de repénte Maltruant começa a se desfazer junto com Vilgax. Os dados começam a chover e a cara de Benzarro é formada, ele consegue dizer que conseguiu impedir que o mal avançasse. Ben volta ao normal e pergunta se Vilgax e Maltruant morreram, Paradoxo diz que Benzarro apenas os teletransportou para um lugar muito distante e que ele conseguiu explodir os portais do hiper espaço junto com os tokustares, Ben pergunta por que ele precisou morrer, Paradoxo diz que o Alien X Supremo sabia os maiores segredos do universo e que nenhum ser está apto a saber disso, por isso ele precisou morrer. Ben 10K diz que eles precisam ir, Paradoxo toca na cabeça de Ben (17 anos) e de Vilgax e os dois esquecem tudo o que viram, Paradoxo abre um portal e Ben 10K junto com Ben entram dentro. Ben junto com Gwen, Rook, Kevin, Verdona e Max discursava para os Encanadores, ele diz que graças aos Encanadores e aos Plombiers (Encanadores Europeus) a ameaça da Legião foi exterminada, Ben diz que infelizmente algumas vidas foram perdidas, alguns vilões como Khyber e Encantriz fugiram e que o mundo agora está tragicamente delicado por causa da invasão dos Tokustares, mas os Encanadores irão fazer o que for preciso para conseguir reconstruir Bellwood, todos gritam o nome de Ben e ele abraça seus amigos e aliados. Em uma nave nos confins do universo, Vilgax e Maltruant ajoelhados perante a um trono perguntam qual a próxima fase do plano. O trono se vira e Alphatron se revela, ele diz que passou alguns dias treinando sua arma, mas ela ainda precisa se aprimorar. Kai aparece em uma armadura negra carregando a excalibur e Alphatron diz que ele está morrendo de vontade de ver Benjamim Kirby Tennyson morrer pelas mãos de seu grande amor. Em laboratório no subterrâneo de Bellwood, Albedo de cadeira de rodas e sem Omnitrix reuniu Psyphon, Dr Psychobos e Will Harenga, Albedo diz que conseguiu o que restou de Ben Insano, ele puxa um pano e o corpo de Ben Insano se revela, sem um braço e sem suas duas pernas. Dr Psychobos diz que sabe muito bem como reconstruir ele, mas que precisa de algumas coisas. Khyber aparece e diz que pode ajudar. No subterrâneo da Universidade de Friedkin, Encantriz olhava para um tubo que sussurava para ela “Mate-o, Mate todos” Encantriz diz que vai conseguir e sobe as escadas do local, ela olha por uma última vez e seus olhos brilham, ela diz “Sim, mestre Diagon” No QG dos Encanadores, Ben Supremo e Brenda 10 falam com Ben, ele pergunta se isso é realmente verdade. Brenda diz que Khyber investigava isso, Ben diz que uma invasão não pode acontecer novamente, ou o mundo acabaria. Ben Supremo diz que ela está agendada para acontecer muito em breve e que ela seria extremamente fatal... Em uma dimensão destruída, o corpo de Benzarro estava se reconstruindo, mas agora ele estava sem intelecto, sua pele desgastada e o Omnitrix em seu cotovelo, ele se levanta e grita "Tennyson". Personagens *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Ben Supremo *Gwen 10 *Brenda 10 *Ben 23 *Benzarro *Comédia *Tragédia *Sir Morton *Verdona *Zak Sábado *Lord Transyl *Addawita *Bezel Aliens usados *Ultra T (Por Ben) *Yeti Elétrico (Por Ben 23) *Pesky Dust (Por Ben 23) *Alien X (Por Ben) *Arraia-a-Jato (Por Ben 23) *Assombrada (Por Brenda) *Astrodactyl (Por Albedo) *Feedback (Por Gwen) *Idem (Por Benzarro) *Mega Olhos (Por Benzarro) *Vompiro (Por Benzarro) *Bloxx (Por Ben) *Fantasmático (Por Ben) *Podrão (Por Ben 23) *Diamante (Por Ben) *Atômico (Por Todos) *Frankenstrike (Por Ben 23) *Lightning Bolt (Por Benzarro) *Fogo Fátuo (Por Ben) *Bigotóide (Por Ben de 17 anos) *Blackhole (Por Ben) *Alien X Supremo (Por Benzarro) *Contra Atômico (Por Ben 10K) Vilões *Vilgax (Jovem e velho) *Zs'Skayr *Maltruant *Albedo *Khyber *Encantriz *Tokustares Mutantes *Bestas Temporais *Diagon (Breve) *Eon Curiosidades *Ben 23 era que estava na luta contra Zs'Skayr e não Benzarro, pois eles estão disfarçados um do outro com Mascáras ID's que Paradoxo havia dado. *Em uma cena deletada, Contra Tempo lutaria contra Maltruant na batalha final. *Em outra cena deletada, Astrodactyl 23 apareceria. Galeria Zak saturday .png TEoaE (572).png Ten speed upgrade.png Forever Knights in omniverse.PNG LTransylP00001.png MAEE (40).png MAND (25).png AWBen391.png ANewVilgaxDawnS23.png U6yt5ghjk8oi7u6y5grhj7h6.png BLDS25.png AWBen348.png UPdC (167).png Podroso00007.png C5 (439).png Astrodactyl in Collect This.png Whampas00048.png NanomechOV2.png MOUP1.png Créditos *Ao Redamimi pelos desenhos do Alien X Supremo (Benzarro), Blackhole e do Contra Atômico. Ben 10k biomnitrix fusion atomiclock by redamimi-d8831us.png Blackhole alien commission by redamimi-d8gg78n.png Alien x and his ultimate counterpart by redamimi-d8dc9mq.png